


Заработавшись

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Заработавшись, Джонни имел привычку целовать Тэёна то ли в висок, то ли в скулу — общем туда, где за слоями тоналки и бог весть еще каких косметических ухищрений виднелся небольшой круглый шрам.





	Заработавшись

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 20\. on a scar — в шрам

Заработавшись, Джонни имел привычку целовать Тэёна то ли в висок, то ли в скулу — общем туда, где за слоями тоналки и бог весть еще каких косметических ухищрений виднелся небольшой круглый шрам. 

Вот прямо так просто и мимоходом в общаге: подлил погрузившемуся в недры телефона Тэёну в кружку чай погорячее, спешно коснулся губами щеки — как мама в детстве температуру меряла — и бегом-бегом проверять непонятный шум в комнате у мелких или подозрительную тишину, доносящуюся из ванной. Или посреди дня стоя прямо на улице (уже даже менеджеры отчаялись обращать на это внимание): пересчитал всех своих по разноцветным макушкам, дал поджопник Винвину (для профилактики и чтобы бодрее шагалось в сторону автобуса), клюнул Тэёна в щеку — и пошел возглавлять всю бесчисленную энситишную делегацию в сторону очередного транспортного средства, способного доставить их из точки А в точку Б на пути к славе и успеху. И большим деньгам, самое главное. 

Случалось это и во время бэкстейджа, когда вроде как никто не видит, но эти фото всегда как-то оказываются слитыми в сеть еще до конца выступления. Джонни никогда не забывал сказать пару ласковых Юте, вдохновляюще подержать за дрожащие руки Тэиля (чтоб тот не нервничал), посмотреть на Марка (чтобы не нервничать самому) и приложиться теплыми губами к Тэёну, уже развернувшемуся к нему вполоборота, чтобы удобнее было, собственно, целовать. Полоснуть скулу губами, мягко и нежно, как во сне. Время перед большим концертом всегда походило на сон, суетный и непонятный, и эти поцелуи были в нем самой сладкой грезой, позволяемой им рамками приличий (как бы не дул губы и не закатывал глаза, эх, молодежь, Хэчан).

— Это у тебя фетиш такой? — спрашивал потом Тэён, забираясь под одеяло к Джонни, который расслаблялся после концерта попытками доработать графики участников группы, чтобы у них была возможность порепетировать в одно время и, желательно, в одном помещении. И, встретив полный непонимания взгляд, добавил: — Ну, поцелуи в шрамы? Потому что если да, то я хочу сказать, что я каждый день на благо нашей группы жопу рву и ты мог бы наконец отложить в сторону планшет и посмотреть…

Графики остались несогласованными до самого утра. А утром Доен приготовил им обоим калорийный завтрак.


End file.
